


For her smile

by Lyricanna



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Hoshido, Shippy if you Squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyricanna/pseuds/Lyricanna
Summary: A look at Corrin's time in Hoshido before the Nohrian royal family catches up to demand her return.  Difficult adjustments, comfort in odd moments and the beginning of a relationship.





	

Corrin was standing at the edge of the lake, staring at the rising sun. She had stood there staring at it every morning since her arrival in Hoshido. It was a simple wonder and yet it made Azura smile to watch. From her own memories, Azura knew that there was no sun in Nohr; the gray pre-dawn of Hoshido was full noon in the shadow shrouded kingdom. She had buried those memories as deep as she could; aside from her mother, she had no fond memories of the kingdom she had been stolen from.

Corrin turned away from the sunrise and smiled when she saw Azura. That smile was contagious, Azura thought. Anyone would bend over backwards to see Corrin smile. That Corrin had no clue about the effect she had on others was part of her appeal; she took nothing for granted, not her looks or her charm. She wasn't demure but hers was a quiet pride, unlike her Hoshidan siblings who were boisterous. It struck Azura again that Corrin didn't look a thing like them; white hair and vibrant red eyes, paler skin. Prettier than Hinoka or Sakura. Not that Azura judged anyone based solely on looks; she just couldn't help noticing. Or warming to that smile.

“I hope I didn't disturb you,” she said by way of greeting. “I can leave if you wish.”

“I think I said the same to you when we first met,” Corrin replied. “Besides, I should apologize. This is your refuge and I've been intruding since I arrived...”

Azura shook her head and hid a small smile of her own. Perhaps Corrin's most notable fault was her tendency to apologize too much. Aside from some misplaced loyalty to the Nohrian royal family, perhaps her only real fault. Azura shook her head again, this time in an attempt to clear it. No one had ever distracted her so easily before; it was an odd feeling. Coupled with the butterflies that sometimes fluttered in her stomach when she got distracted... well it made her feel unbalanced and a little anxious. But giddy too.

“You're welcome here. After what you've been through, it makes sense to want somewhere calm and quiet. No one will intrude on us here without cause. If you don't want to be alone, that is,” she added awkwardly.

“How can I shoo you out of your own refuge?” Corrin asked with a small laugh. “I'm glad that you're willing to share it with me. Besides,” she paused and looked away. She took a breath and began again. “Besides, you're perhaps the only one that gets what I'm going through. It feels right to be with you when I need to think or just... adjust to all of this,” she finished, gesturing to everything around her.

“You still don't remember anything then?” Corrin shook her head and sat down in a slump. Azura closed the distance and laid her hand awkwardly on her shoulder, unused to offering comfort.

“I know that Takumi can be difficult, but they all love you very much.”

Corrin sighed. “I know. Really Azura, I do. They just... they love in a different way than I am used to. Than my Nohrian siblings do.” A touch of defiance entered her voice at the last, daring Azura to tell her otherwise. Azura herself only remembered the Nohrian royal family vaguely and what she could recall was stand offish and cold.

“I know they can be demonstrative but-” Corrin's abrupt laughter cut her off.

“That's just it, they aren't! I know they say they are excited to have me back and I believe them and I know they're giving me space to get used to this but they aren't trying to get to know me. They don't ask about what I'm interested in or why I feel strongly about Nohr. They don't really show me their interests either and they don't show much affection. They seem afraid to touch me. Xander was always testing my reflexes and ruffling my hair and Camilla liked to hold me and she used to sing me to sleep when I was younger. Leo knows everything that's ever been put in a book and he wanted to start teaching me battle magic soon. And Elise is so warm and enthusiastic. She used to bring me sweets and flowers and...” she stopped with a sniffle. “I-I know I sound ungrateful and that they lied to me, even if it was by omission but...” she cut off with a hiccup and rubbed at her eyes. “They just want me to forget all of that. And I can't.”

Azura stood there stunned, her hand still on Corrin's shoulder. She couldn't imagine that warmth from Xander or Camilla and she had no memory of Leo except as a baby. Elise she had never even met or heard of. She wrapped her arms around Corrin quietly and held here while she cried.

After a few minutes Corrin pulled away, rubbing her eyes again. She was pretty even when she cried, Azura thought. And promptly pushed that thought away.

“I'm so sorry, I got your shoulder and hair all wet! And I shouldn't have put all of that on you...”

“It's fine. It's healthy to cry even if you find it embarrassing. I won't tell anyone,” she said gently and managed a half smile. Corrin's face lit up in return. Kingdoms would fall for that smile.

“If there's anything I could ever do for you, please just let me know. If you ever need to talk or anything. Or if you just want me to make sure that you're undisturbed for a while,” she replied. She had caught on to Azura's need for solitude early and respected it, another point in her favour.

“Of course. And maybe if you need someone to sing you to sleep, I could do that for you. I know a lot of songs,” Azura replied shyly.

“Maybe tonight you can stay in my room? Like a sleep over?”

“I'd like that. But we should face the day first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from DeviantArt.com. For the Fire Emblem Club on DA's annual SS event. I figure that some time had to pass before the Nohrian royals catch up to Corrin in Hoshido and wanted to get into the difficulty of all of the revelations and and expectations that Corrin was facing.


End file.
